Jesse's Girl
by omens
Summary: Two old friends and one old song make Craig realize what he really wants.


_**A/N: Upon listening to an old cd today, this song started to play and I had the wackiest idea. That idea turned into the ensuing craziness. Enjoy.**_

...0...0...0...0...0...0...

**Title:** Jesse's Girl

**Genre:** Songfic/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Two old friends and one old song make Craig realize what he really wants.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...

"Craig?"

"Jesse?"

There he was. The incredible, amazing boyfriend that Ellie has been droning on about ever since I got back is none other than the same guy who probably saved my life from three bullies back in grade three. Who would have ever thought my old neighbor would someday grow up to steal my girl?

No. She's not my girl. I missed my chance and now she's ...Jesse's girl. That sounds so wrong.

Like I don't get enough eighties throwbacks around Joey.

"Hey man." Jesse extends a hand, the other wrapped protectively around Ellie. Despite the genuine friendliness in his voice, there's an undercurrent of something else in his tone that I recognize. Something I've seen over and over again in situations so similar to this it's almost laughable.

Jealousy. Protectiveness. Territorial anger.

Ash. Manny. And even Ellie to a point. Countless times involving a dozen different circumstances. I've just never been on this side of it before. It feels bizzare to not be the one gaurded, but gaurded against.

And almost ... dare I say flattering?

"So ... " I start, too flustered to think clearly, "you and Ellie? Small world."

"And gettig smaller every second." Ellie's smile is tight, denying the emotions she's trying to suppress and play the perfect little girlfriend. I know that smile. Just like I know all her smiles. It's the one she had the night at the Dot. Friend City. That's what she said, but she couldn't have been lying harder if she'd been trying.

"Should we get a booth?" he asks.

We do. Way in the back where we can 'catch up' amid the laughter and the noise and the smoke of the campus bar they've chosen for our little get together. It's exactly what I expected when I showed up at Ellie's door and she suggested it. Boring. Full of stiffled conversation and forced small talk and half finished sentences about things that could be potentially awkward.

You know, my teachers always said I had potential.

"Jesse, aren't you Ellie's boss?" I asked about an hour into the evening.

Ellie flushes angrily as Jesse clears his throat. "Well, I'm the editor. So technically I am. But it's just a school paper." He's clearly uncomfortable with this particular lilne of conversation. Poor guy.

I nod sympathetically. "Doesn't that get weird around the newsroom? You giving all theses plum assignments to a freshman that you just happen to be dating?"

"Craig." Ellie says warningly.

"No Ellie, it's alright." Jesse says. He now looks angry instead of awkward. I think. The guy's always been a little uptight. "Ellie and I keep our relationship out of the paper."

"Sneaking around? Nice."

"Craig!" Ellie's voice is harsh this time. No longer just playfully warning. Her eyes are narrowed into slits like they do when she's wishing she had a blunt object to whack up someone's head.

"I love this song." I announce and begin to sing along loudly to the old cracked jukebox in the corner.

_"Jesse is a friend, _

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine"_

"Remember when you used to play this song all the time?" I ask him. "Must be fate."

"I'd say more like a bad sense of humor." Ellie snapped.

"Not like I picked it." I replied sweetly, still humming along.

"I'll go get us some refills." Jesse says and heads to the bar.

_"And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body I just know it"_

"What is wrong with you?" Ellie hisses once Jesse is out of earshot.

_"Yeah and he's holding her in his arms _

_Late, late at night"_

Good answer in my opinion.

But not Ellie's. "Craig, I really like Jesse. Why are you doing this?"

"Guess." I say.

Her brow creases in confusion. God, she looks adorable when she does that.

I lean forward and whisper to her, "I broke up with Manny yesterday. Marco and Dylan purposely stayed out of the house tonight."

Her eyes go huge and for a moment she looks more innocent than I've ever seen her. My heart floods and she shakes her head. "Why?"

"Why do you think?"

_You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl _

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

The lull in the conversation provides the perfect opportunity for the music to work it's magic. Rick Springfield's voice conveys the message better than I can right now and Ellie's face turns stony as it sinks in.

"You're too late." she states simply.

"Am I?"

I'm arrogant. I know that. Hey, the track record speaks for itself and I know she feels something still. She wouldn't be reacting this way if she didn't. I know this because I know her better than anyone, Marco, Sean, Jesse, ever could. And she knows it as well.

_You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl _

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that_

_Like Jesse's girl _

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman _

_Where can I find a woman like that_

I found her when I wasn't even looking and she's been there ever since, closer at some times than at others. And I took her for granted. I thought she'd always be there waiting. But she found someone else who saw what I see every time I look at her. But he was smart enough to act on it and not run like a coward.

Jesse's a good guy. And there was a time when I would have even said we were friends. He doesn't deserve this.

Doesn't mean he's not going to get it though.

_You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl _

_I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

_I want Jesse's girl _

"I want Jesse's girl." I whisper in her ear as I pass, stooping to breath it against her ear. No need to let the competition know what's coming.

She blushes hotly and lowers her face, not able to meet my eyes. But that's okay. Cause like I said, I know Ellie, and if she weren't comfortable with what I just said, she'd have no qualms saying it.

I walk out of the club with a grin plastered on my face that nothing could get rid of. Thinking of Ellie's face when our eyes met reinforces this feeling I have.

It may take awhile, but sooner or later I will get Jesse's girl.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...

_**Yeah, it just kinda happens. :)**_


End file.
